This disclosure relates to data storage.
In some data storage arrangements there is a need to compare a test address, being a combination of two address operands such as a base address and an offset address, with a reference address. For example, the reference address could be an address of a data item held or cached by a data store.
It is a constant aim to improve such arrangements.